


Attempt

by QB Kanen (Alephyr)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alephyr/pseuds/QB%20Kanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>III and IV tries to cut V's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempt

"Are you sure about this, Nii-sama?" III spoke quietly, unsure of the mischievous prank IV was about to do. His eyes gleamed and held up his scissors. 

"He'll grow it out again." He laughed and stood up from behind the furniture Chris was sitting on. He was so engrossed in the book he was reading that he hardly noticed his younger siblings had hid behind the couch. III slowly stood and grabbed his shoulders. 

The book nearly slipped out of his fingers. He grasped it tightly again and let out a gasp from the sudden surprise. His gentle eyes wandered up to III, confusion ran over him. Then he saw IV. 

He slapped the book down on the seat next to his leg, "Don't do it."

"Hold him!" IV half shouted to his partner-in-crime. III gripped onto Chris' clothes, but he was faster than IV could swoop down with the scissors. He shot up and jogged out of the family room. IV yelled a 'Get him' and both chased after him in the house much to V's displeasure. 

He disappeared. 

III and IV could not find him anywhere. They had not seen him since he turned on a corner at the other end of the hallway and vanished. He had to still be here. 

The middle brother came running, still with scissors in hand, frustrated that neither could find his hidden older brother anywhere. He lightly cursed under his breath and searched around the rooms again. 

Chris quietly lifted the couch cushions above him for a peek that they were gone. Sighing, he'd be safe for a while and went back into hiding.


End file.
